Hobbit Drunkard
The Hobbit Drunkard is an entertaining, tavern-dwelling Hobbit who prefers to live out their life with a mug of ale in hand. Like sober Hobbits, these folk enjoy speaking to you, although unlike them, the Hobbit Drunkard's vocabulary consists of traditional drinking songs and sometimes senseless babbling. They will also happily talk to you regardless of your alignment level. Due to their infinite nausea effect, they never seem to be looking directly at you, but rather waving their heads about in a drunken fashion. When attacked, Hobbit Drunkards will flee instead of fighting back. They are similar to Dunlending drunkards. Hobbit Drunkards are found in Hobbit Taverns in the Shire, though sometimes they may wander outside. Speaking to a Hobbit Drunkard while drunk will earn you the achievement "Halflings Anonymous". Speech These intoxicated Hobbits have been known to say some rather odd things whilst under the influence of some fine Ale. Some examples of this are as follows. *Get off my ale! *Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh! *Roll roll roll roll, roll-roll-rolling down the hole! *Heave ho! Splash plump! Down they go, down they bump! *But the only brew for the brave and true... *Hey ho! To the bottle I go! *I drink, therefore I am. *Tippity tippity tap! Splish splash splosh! *Fear! Fire! Foes! *My ale! Mine! *Do not turn me about so, Person. My stomach is not constant. *I'm just a poor boy, from a poor family... *Stop walking on the wall, Person! Ho! Ho! *Here and there, ale is everywhere! *I couldn't live without my ale! *The ale is mine! *Up and down and left and right, I will drink until the end of night! *Teh to ti ti tum! *Trolls have layers! *More ale in my pail! *These Orcs are crazy! *Mushroom! Mushroom! Mushroom! *Never fear quarrels, but seek hazardous adventure! *He can be found in marsh, over hill, under tree, and where the water licks the land! *I used to be an adventurer, just like you. Then I discovered ale! *Hic* *Help! Everything is square! How long have I been here? Am I going mad? Please help me, Person! *Yo ho ho and a bottle of your finest ale! *They see me! They see you! They see everything! *Spring is coming, at least I think it is! What am I saying? More ale all round! *A fine pail of ale is finer than a fresh quail of nail! *Where is my Hobbit-hole? *A hidden place is there to find for all that scarlet Men can mind! *A song! A song! *Sing, Person! Sing! *How dare you oppress me? *My singing talent eclipses even that of the Elves! *Give me a reason to fight and I shall drink ale! *Hill. Tree. Lake. Another hill. Yellow! *Praise be to the Great Lion! *Not all those who wander are lost, Person! *You're a little small for an Oliphaunt! *Well, well, haven't you come a long way! I haven't seen you in years, Person! Drops Whereas other Hobbits carry many various items, hobbit drunkards will only drop mugs of *hic* alcohol. They own nothing else. They need nothing else. History As since all NPCs near a bartender can get drunk, the drunkard, as a main profession got removed. Category:Hobbits Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:The Shire Category:Good Category:Level 1 Mobs